<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Nights by LucindaRemyJohnson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858791">Three Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaRemyJohnson/pseuds/LucindaRemyJohnson'>LucindaRemyJohnson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3-shot, BDSM themes, Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaRemyJohnson/pseuds/LucindaRemyJohnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weasley twins' newest business venture puts Hermione face to face with a man she hasn't seen in nearly a decade. And what he's offering is hard to pass up - three nights of fulfilling her wildest fantasies with no strings attached. Funny thing about strings, though, is that they tend to get tangled.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also posted to my FF account.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well I certainly never expected to see you here."</p>
<p>Hermione's eyes widened from her spot on the chaise, suddenly feeling far more exposed in her little black dress than she had a few moments ago.</p>
<p>This had seemed like a great idea in theory - and it could have even been a great idea under many other circumstances.</p>
<p><em>This </em>circumstance though, was <em>so </em>far from okay in her mind. Never in a million years would she have imagined seeing Draco Malfoy again, let alone <em>here</em>.</p>
<p>"Cat got your tongue, Granger?" he asked with a smirk, closing the door behind him as he looked around the room in appraisal.</p>
<p>It wasn't really much to look at, though the furniture was decadent. There was the chaise that she sat on and a large four poster bed nearly in the center of the room donned in silk sheets.</p>
<p>"I should go." she whispered, staring at her shoes - incredibly impractical six inch, red, fuck-me pumps that she'd donned specifically for the occasion.</p>
<p>She was going to hex the Weasley twins in the morning. A great big stinging hex to the balls. This was <em>their </em>fault.</p>
<p>"Why?" he asked, eyebrow arched as he leaned against one of the bed posts and crossed his arms.</p>
<p>Hermione looked to him, eyes wide as she said, "Why? Because it's <em>me</em>."</p>
<p>He said nothing, his eyes trailing over her body in a slow appreciation that was impossible to miss.</p>
<p>It made her core clench in want. It had been a <em>long </em>time since anyone had looked at her like that.</p>
<p>She cleared her throat, standing from the couch and tugging the hem of her skirt down self-consciously, "I'll change the rune on the door so they know this room's still available."</p>
<p>He stepped to the side, blocking her path to the exit as he asked, "Why would you do that, Granger? I thought you came here to let loose? Three nights of getting all those<em>...kinks</em> worked out."</p>
<p>Her cheeks flushed at his words, but she managed to respond without sounding too breathless, "Are you honestly suggesting I stay here? That we...we..."</p>
<p>"Fuck." he supplied, that same Slytherin smirk she remembered from years ago easily sliding onto his face, "That's exactly what I'm suggesting."</p>
<p>"What?" she asked, shaking her head in confusion.</p>
<p>"The set up is simple, Granger. Three nights of you getting whatever you want - and since we're both here, it's obvious we have similar tastes." he said, still smirking, "If you don't enjoy yourself, you don't have to finish the other two days."</p>
<p>"Why would you be willing to do this?" she asked softly, her eyes searching his.</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes, stepping into her personal space as he tilted her face up to meet his gaze, "Do you find me attractive?"</p>
<p>"You know you're attractive, Malfoy." she snapped, not moving away from his touch.</p>
<p>"There's that feisty little Gryffindor lioness." he murmured, smirk still firmly in place as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged her flush against his body, "But I won't ask again."</p>
<p>She hated herself for how desperately she wanted him in that moment. No one had ever <em>dared </em>grab her like this. It was exhilarating and infuriating at the same time.</p>
<p>She wanted more.</p>
<p>"Yes, I find you attractive."</p>
<p>His smirk only widened at her admission before he said, "Good. Then I don't see the problem."</p>
<p>Without waiting for a response from her he leaned down, slanting his mouth over hers as he controlled the pace of their kiss with his hand in her hair.</p>
<p>At her surprised gasp he wasted no time slipping his tongue into her mouth, sensually stroking her own as his free hand went to her hip, digging into the soft material of her dress.</p>
<p>She wanted to ask him if he found her attractive, but she already knew the answer by the way he was utterly devouring her. It would've been stupid to ask and would've broken the kiss - which was the last thing she wanted.</p>
<p>He kissed her as though he wanted to dominate her. <em>Own </em>her.</p>
<p>And she'd never been kissed like that before - like he needed her to survive. Like he was thinking of nothing but her.</p>
<p>She was drunk on it.</p>
<p>He pulled her hair, tilting her head back to expose the smooth column of her throat to him so that he could pepper bruising kisses and bites to the sensitive skin - and she couldn't have contained her breathy moan if she tried.</p>
<p>"Fuck, I love that sound." he groaned, dragging his teeth over her shoulder before claiming her lips in another brutal kiss.</p>
<p>Her hands went to his hair, matching his passion equally, and he could've sighed in relief had she not been taking every ounce of oxygen he had.</p>
<p>He pushed her toward the bed, a surprised gasp leaving her mouth as her knees hit the edge of it and she fell back, her hair splayed around her like a halo as she watched him.</p>
<p>"So what brought you here, Granger?" he asked, undoing the buttons of his shirt and revealing inch by inch of his marble chest to her.</p>
<p>"I don't want to be in control." she whispered, cheeks stained red at her admission.</p>
<p>His smirk was sinful as he said, "I think we can work that out."</p>
<p>After he'd dropped his shirt to the ground, his shoes, socks, and belt quickly followed before he stepped between her thighs, grabbing her hair and pulling her into a sitting position to ravage her mouth. His free hand vanished her dress, leaving her in nothing but a lacy pair of red panties, thigh high stockings, and her heels.</p>
<p>"<em>Malfoy</em>," she gasped, hands going to cover her breasts.</p>
<p>Before she could, he had her pushed back onto the bed, her hands either side of her head as he growled, "You're fucking gorgeous."</p>
<p>The hushed words had heat pooling in her core, and the way he was looking at her did little to quell the fire that was building inside of her.</p>
<p>Keeping her wrists pinned he began trailing sloppy kisses down her neck to her breasts, kissing and nipping her flesh but entirely avoiding her nipples - driving her absolutely crazy.</p>
<p>"<em>Please</em>," she whispered, back arching as she pressed her chest closer to his mouth.</p>
<p>She could feel his smirk against her skin, but he did as she asked, taking one rosy bud into his mouth, his tongue rolling over her nipple as he ground his cock against her, the friction <em>delicious</em>.</p>
<p>After he'd teased both her breasts he slowly kissed his way down her stomach, eyes holding hers as he said, "If you move your hands, I'll tie them there."</p>
<p>She opened her mouth, response poised on the tip of her tongue, but he chose that moment to bring his mouth to her core, a strangled whine leaving her lips in lieu of words.</p>
<p>"Malfoy, please," she begged, back arching from the bed, "Please, please, <em>please,</em>"</p>
<p>He growled, yanking her panties from her and burying his face in her dripping cunt.</p>
<p>The abrupt action drew a squeal from her, fingers digging into the silk sheets as she tried not to buck up against his mouth - it just felt <em>so bloody good</em>.</p>
<p>His hands were pressing her thighs into the mattress, his tongue alternating a maddening pattern between fucking her and flicking over her clit, occasionally even stroking over her puckered hole - and when she didn't protest he couldn't help the deep groan that left him.</p>
<p>"You're fucking perfect." he muttered, slipping first one, then two fingers into her already clenching core.</p>
<p>Hermione's breathing was coming in gasps, her legs beginning to shake as he hit that perfect spot over and over again with his fingers, one hand sliding up to wrap around her throat as he looked down at her.</p>
<p>"That's a good girl," he said, watching her body tense beneath his hands as he choked her just a <em>little </em>harder, "Come on my fingers, Granger."</p>
<p>And suddenly she was, back arching from the bed as sparks raced down her spine, tingling her fingers and toes as her mouth opened on a silent scream.</p>
<p>He slammed his lips against hers, stealing what little breath she had left as he freed his cock, grinding along her dripping pussy and gathering her wetness.</p>
<p>He hadn't noticed when her hands went to his hair, and honestly he couldn't be asked to give a shite.</p>
<p>She was bloody fantastic.</p>
<p>And there would hopefully be two other nights where he could tie her up and <em>truly </em>have his way with her.</p>
<p>"Fuck me, Malfoy." she said, a coy smile on her face as she pressed herself tighter against him.</p>
<p>"I thought you were doing this to let go of control?" he asked, smirking.</p>
<p>"Oh shut up." she said, rolling her eyes as she tried not to groan in frustration.</p>
<p>She wanted him inside her <em>immediately</em>.</p>
<p>"Beg." he murmured against her ear, "Beg like a good little girl who wants my cock."</p>
<p>His words were filthy, and after years of having lovers treat her like some fragile, breakable thing, it was a <em>relief</em>.</p>
<p>And a massive turn on.</p>
<p>"Please," she whispered, fingers lightly tugging his hair as he ground against her, "Please, <em>please</em> fuck me, Malfoy."</p>
<p>And then he was positioning himself at her dripping entrance, focused on her face as her eyes fluttered shut.</p>
<p>"Look at me." he said, and the second she did he pushed inside her.</p>
<p>She gasped, her hands in his hair tightening as he claimed her lips in a kiss, taking her moans for himself as he began deep, slow thrusts.</p>
<p>"You're so fucking tight." he groaned, resting his head in the crook of her neck as he picked up his pace, his hips slamming against her own.</p>
<p>"Oh gods," she moaned, the tension in her stomach increasing so rapidly that it stole her breath, "Fuck, Malfoy, you're going to make me come."</p>
<p>He pushed himself up onto his hands, smirking down at her as he said, "I know. I can feel your cunt squeezing me already."</p>
<p>She moaned, her back arching as fire raced through her veins, her orgasm stealing her sanity as she writhed against him, nails digging into his shoulders.</p>
<p>"<em>Fuck yes</em>." he hissed, fucking her through it before pulling out and flipping her over.</p>
<p>He slapped her arse twice, her sharp gasps music to his ears as he slid back into her.</p>
<p>"Your arse is fucking perfect." he growled, landing another slap to her left cheek before grabbing her hips and fucking her in earnest.</p>
<p>"<em>Oh my gods!</em>" she shrieked, burying her face in the pillow as he absolutely <em>wrecked </em>her.</p>
<p>The combination of the slight stinging of her arse and the perfect way he fucked her, hitting her g-spot on every thrust, was shoving her toward another orgasm faster than she thought possible.</p>
<p>Her muffled moans just wouldn't do for him, so he grabbed her hair, yanking her up so that her back was beautifully arched, and he could hear every curse that fell from her pouty lips.</p>
<p>"Give it to me, Granger." he growled, free hand sliding around to stroke her clit. "Come on my cock like a good girl."</p>
<p>She choked out a moan, her body shaking as she shattered around him again, fingers digging into the silk sheets of the bed as he groaned behind her.</p>
<p>"<em>Fuck,</em>" he panted, pulling out of her and immediately burying his face in her cunt, relishing in the way she shook against him.</p>
<p>"Malfoy, <em>fuck</em>, I <em>can't</em> -" her words died on her lips as he sucked her clit into his mouth, tongue rapidly flicking over the swollen nub and forcing another orgasm from her.</p>
<p>Before she could catch her breath, he was pushing back into her, one hand wrapping around her throat as he resumed his brutal pace. She could feel tears starting to track down her face at how utterly overwhelming the entire thing was.</p>
<p>But <em>gods </em>did she love it.</p>
<p>The way he completely dominated her body, took what he wanted and gave her everything in return - it was quite literally <em>orgasmic.</em></p>
<p>Draco pulled her up, her back flush against his chest as he moved his free hand to her breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipples as he groaned against her ear.</p>
<p>She had one of her hands tangled in his hair, the other over his own on her throat as she began begging.</p>
<p>"Please, Malfoy - <em>fuck </em>- please come."</p>
<p>His chuckle was raspy as he said, "Not until I feel you coming on my cock again."</p>
<p>She shook her head, tears hot on her cheeks as she gasped, "I <em>can't</em>."</p>
<p>He pushed her forward, easily flipping her onto her back before sliding into her, the slick sounds of their coupling driving him mad.</p>
<p>"You can, because I say you can." he growled, capturing her lips in a kiss as he slipped a hand between them to feverishly stroke her clit in time with his thrusts.</p>
<p>It didn't take long, her nails digging into his back as she threw her head back, the loudest moan yet leaving her mouth as he utterly <em>shattered her</em>.</p>
<p>"<em>Fucking hell.</em>" he hissed, his thrusts stuttering as he came inside her, his face buried in her neck.</p>
<p>The room was silent aside from their labored breathing, heartbeats thundering against their chests as they tried to regain their composure.</p>
<p>Draco was the first to move, lifting himself off her with a groan. He couldn't help the satisfied smirk that crossed his lips when he looked at her.</p>
<p>Her hair was a wild mess from his hands pulling at it, her cheeks stained with her tears, makeup utterly destroyed.</p>
<p>"You alright, Granger?" he asked, amusement clear in his voice.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes, a breathless laugh leaving her red lips as she said, "I'm bloody great."</p>
<p>"So I'll see you tomorrow night, then?" he asked, sliding from the bed to redress.</p>
<p>She was staring up at the ceiling, a million thoughts running through her mind as she tried to work out what she wanted to say.</p>
<p>Of course she wanted to come back, and he seemed to want the same, but that annoying logical part of her brain couldn't help nagging her that this wasn't a good idea.</p>
<p>She sat up, surprised to find that he was standing at her side of the bed watching her.</p>
<p>"Don't overthink this, Granger." he murmured, stepping forward to lightly slide a hand into her hair, an odd juxtaposition to the rough way in which he'd claimed her earlier. "Say you'll come back."</p>
<p>She wasn't sure what she saw in his eyes, but the tone of his voice belied a longing he probably hadn't wanted her to hear.</p>
<p>"Okay," she said softly, "Tomorrow."</p>
<p>His smile was small - but it was a <em>smile </em>and not a smirk - and the sight made her stomach flip.</p>
<p>He pressed a light kiss to her lips before standing up, "Until next time, little lion."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tonight the room looked different - as she knew it would.</p><p>Before she'd embarked on this insane adventure, the Weasley twins had explained nearly every little detail of their newest business conquest - by her request, of course.</p><p>Their club, <em>Fantasy</em>, had seventeen rooms, each of them equipped with a similar magic to the Room of Requirement from their youth. It really was an ingenious invention, particularly for exploring one's deepest desires.</p><p>The twins had told her that everyone was matched with an individual who shared, or was willing to do, the fantasy the other wanted enacted on them. Over the course of three nights, the two individuals, if willing, would be able to indulge in these carnal desires of the flesh to their hearts content - and the NDA that everyone had to sign was more than enough to keep the secrets of <em>Fantasy </em>firmly within its walls.</p><p>Tonight the room held a bed, cuffs attached to each of the four corners, and a wooden chest that she knew held a variety of toys for Draco's disposal.</p><p>She had wanted to look, but had refrained. It would ruin the surprise - and the entire point of her lack of control - if she knew what to expect.</p><p>So instead she sat on the edge of the bed staring at her slightly chipping polish while she waited, stomach in delicious knots at the thought of the debauchery to come.</p><p>The previous night Draco had taken her to heights she hadn't even known possible - and she was utterly addicted. She wanted to know what else he could show her. How far he could push her.</p><p>"I'm a bit surprised to see you came back."</p><p>Her eyes flicked up to find him leaning against the door, looking just as handsome as he had the night previous, a predatory smirk on his face as his eyes trailed over her form.</p><p>"I told you I would." she said, watching as he slowly began to close the distance between them.</p><p>"I suppose you did." he acknowledged, nudging her knees apart so he could step between them.</p><p>His fingers immediately went to her hair, undoing the intricate updo as he said, "I want it down when we're here."</p><p>His words were demanding, and in any other situation she would've told him where to shove his opinion, but <em>here</em>? It was <em>sexy</em>.</p><p>So bloody sexy.</p><p>"Okay," she whispered, hair tumbling around her shoulders.</p><p>"Okay, what?" he asked, using her hair to tug her head back so that she was looking up at him.</p><p>Confusion colored her features, and he couldn't help but smirk.</p><p>"Okay, <em>sir.</em>"</p><p>Her core clenched at his words, and had he not been standing between her thighs she would've pressed them together.</p><p>"Yes, sir." she breathed, and the second the words left her lips, his mouth was on hers.</p><p>Too soon for her liking he pulled back, hand still in her hair as his eyes scanned the bed, a sinful smirk overtaking his features as he noticed the cuffs.</p><p>"Getting a bit more adventurous are we?"</p><p>She could feel her cheeks heat, but she nodded nonetheless, "Yes, sir."</p><p>"And what is it you'd like me to do to you, little lion?" he purred, dropping his lips to her neck.</p><p>Her heartbeat stuttered in her chest, fully aware of what she was about to say and how stupid it could potentially be.</p><p>Draco had been her enemy. They'd fought on opposite sides of the war for the majority of it. The last time she'd seen him had been his trial, where she'd testified to his innocence. There hadn't been a word spoken between the two of them for nearly eight years. No casual hello's in the Ministry halls. No awkward interactions at pubs and restaurants. No apologies.</p><p>Allowing him the power to tie her up, to make her completely vulnerable - she might just be barmy for it.</p><p>But regardless, she found that for whatever reason, she trusted him. She didn't know why, and it surely didn't make much sense, but it was true regardless.</p><p>"Whatever you want." she said, watching as his pupils dilated.</p><p>"That's a great fucking answer." he growled.</p><p>He released her hair, taking a step back as he begun undoing the buttons of his shirt.</p><p>"Strip, Granger." he commanded, smirking at the heat that filled her cheeks.</p><p>She did as he asked, though, pulling her dress off and tossing it onto the ground, her heels following close behind, as did her bra. When she moved to stand to remove her panties, he stopped her.</p><p>"Leave them. Move to the center of the bed. Arms and legs spread."</p><p>He could sense her hesitancy as he moved to stand at the right of the bed, picking up the cuff there as he stroked her wrist with his free hand.</p><p>"Granger," he said, catching her eye as he continued, "What's your safe word?"</p><p>She blinked a few times, her brain trying to work out what he meant.</p><p>"You've never done this before, have you?" he asked, moving to sit at her side.</p><p>"No," she whispered, "Never."</p><p>He shook his head, running a hand through his hair as he said, "We don't have to -"</p><p>"Nobody's making me do this, Malfoy. I'm here because I want to be. This was <em>my </em>fantasy, remember?"</p><p>He couldn't help but smirk at her usual fire, nodding before he said, "Pick your safe word. It's what you'll use if you want me to stop."</p><p>"I doubt I'll want you to stop." she said, a small, coy smile on her face as she looked up at him.</p><p>"I doubt it too," he said with a self-assured chuckle, "But I want you to be comfortable with this. So, on the off chance that you <em>do </em>want to have me stop, you can."</p><p>She was a bit caught off guard by this side of Draco - the <em>caring </em>side - though she had to admit it wasn't actually <em>that </em>surprising when she really thought about it. He was doing all of this for her - although he definitely got something out of it as well, he was following <em>her </em>fantasies.</p><p>"Pumpkin." she said with a soft chuckle.</p><p>He snorted, shaking his head at her as he said, "You're an odd witch, Granger."</p><p>He affixed the cuff to her right wrist, checking to make sure it wasn't too tight before pressing a light kiss to the skin just below the leather strap. He made quick work of the other three cuffs, standing back to look at her.</p><p>She was a bloody goddess, tied up for him to do with as he pleased.</p><p>He knew he was one lucky bastard.</p><p>"You alright?" he asked, watching as she lightly tugged at the binds before nodding.</p><p>"Use your words, Granger."</p><p>"Yes, sir." she said, heated amber gaze meeting his, "I'm alright."</p><p>He smirked, moving over to the wooden chest as he said, "Good girl."</p><p>She listened as he dug through the box, her mind going a mile a minute to try and figure out what he was going to do. They hadn't discussed anything - her fantasies <em>or </em>his - so she had no idea what the options even were.</p><p>"Have you ever used a vibrator, pet?" he asked, the nickname rolling off his tongue as though he'd uttered it a million times before.</p><p>"Yes, sir." she said, squirming on the bed, "They're very common in muggle culture."</p><p>He smirked, a small silver bullet in his hand as he said, "Interesting. Though, I think you'll find that wizards have improved upon the design."</p><p>This, of course, sparked her curiosity.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>He couldn't help his chuckle at her thirst for knowledge - even in a situation like this.</p><p>He walked back over to her, placing a knee on the bed between her thighs as he said, "Are you up for some hands on learning, Granger?"</p><p>She bit her lip, watching as he placed the vibrator on the bed and laid down between her spread legs, vanishing her underwear, breath ghosting over her already wet core.</p><p>When she said nothing he arched an eyebrow at her, smacking the inside of her thigh, "Answer me, pet."</p><p>"Yes," she breathed, the slight sting making her breath hitch, "Yes, sir."</p><p>He smirked at her correction, placing a kiss to the lightly pink skin of her leg as he murmured, "That's a good girl."</p><p>She couldn't deny that hearing him say that was an incredible turn on, and she wished he'd just <em>touch her already</em>.</p><p>As though he'd read her mind, he brought his mouth to her cunt, slowly kissing and teasing the sensitive flesh, one hand digging into her thigh while the other slid up to toy with her breasts.</p><p>He trailed his tongue around her clit, sliding down to slowly fuck her with his tongue while her soft pants and moans spurred him on. He could spend <em>hours </em>between her thighs.</p><p>He trailed his tongue lower, groaning against her when a keening moan left her lips. He'd never been with a witch who cared for anything to do with anal. They'd thought him perverse and far too hedonistic to want something like that - and the fact that it was <em>Hermione </em>who wanted it just made it all the better. She certainly wasn't the prudish witch he'd assumed her to be, though he'd found that out last night.</p><p>When he took her clit into his mouth, tongue quickly flicking over the sensitive nub, she couldn't help the short shriek that left her lips, hands pulling at the binds as she tried to move away, get closer - she really had no idea.</p><p>He was just <em>so damn good </em>with his mouth, it should've been a sin.</p><p>And just like last night, he had her quickly hurtling toward an orgasm, her body tingling as electricity began racing through her body - but then he stopped.</p><p>She groaned, writhing against the bed as she whined, "<em>Malfoy, please</em>."</p><p>He smirked, his breath ghosting across her cunt as he asked, "Please what, pet?"</p><p>She knew he was well aware of what he'd done, and she didn't hide her glare as he softly stroked her inner thighs, slowly bringing her down from the brink of her high.</p><p>"You're an arse." she huffed.</p><p>His chuckle was deep as he said, "Never said I wasn't."</p><p>Without waiting for her response, he brought his mouth back to her core, tongue furiously flicking over her clit as he slid two fingers into her cunt.</p><p>"<em>Fuck!</em>" she hissed, eyes clenching shut.</p><p>He continued toying with her clit, fingers brutally arching inside her while his thumb lightly brushed her puckered hole, spreading her wetness there.</p><p>In record time he had her teetering on the edge of another orgasm, a litany of curses and broken sentences falling from her lips as she begged him to let her come.</p><p>And he wanted her to - he loved playing her body in this way. She was <em>hands down </em>the best fuck of his life, <em>but</em> he had plans, and he wasn't willing to spoil them just yet.</p><p>He pulled away from her again, seconds before her orgasm could claim her, and smacked the insides of her thighs to ensure she didn't fall over the edge.</p><p>A few tears had spilled onto her cheeks in her frustration, an annoyed groan leaving her lips as she cursed him.</p><p>"I hate you. Gods I hate you." she muttered, squirming under his assault as he stroked his fingers over the red handprints he'd left on her thighs.</p><p>He chuckled, teasingly swiping at her clit with his tongue before asking, "What's the matter, Granger? Not a fan of orgasm denial?"</p><p>She lifted her head, glaring at the man between her legs as she snapped, "I'm sure no one likes being denied an orgasm, Malfoy."</p><p>"I assure you, plenty of people do." he said with a smirk, enjoying the fire in her eyes.</p><p>"Why's that?" she huffed, dropping her head back onto the bed.</p><p>Her body was wound so tightly she could barely <em>think </em>straight.</p><p>"Because when they <em>do </em>come, it's explosive." he whispered, lightly teasing her clit with his thumb as he watched her face.</p><p>She tried to sound irritated, but it was a difficult feat with him stroking her so intimately.</p><p>"I wouldn't know."</p><p>His laugh wasn't more than a dark rumble in his chest as he said, "Well you're about to."</p><p>Without waiting for her response, his mouth was back on her cunt, absolutely <em>devouring her</em>.</p><p>"Fuck, fuck, <em>fuck,</em>" she shrieked, fingers clenched into fists as he used his fingers and tongue to push her right back to that peak.</p><p>Tears streamed down her cheeks unbidden now, her makeup surely ruined as she prayed to the gods that he'd finally let her come.</p><p>"Please, sir," she gasped, unaware of what that word did to him like this, "Please, please, <em>please, </em>let me come, sir. I can't - <em>oh gods</em>!"</p><p>And then she was coming - utterly <em>breaking </em>under his touch as he continued, fingers brutally fucking her, thumb stroking her arsehole, tongue flicking over her clit.</p><p>She couldn't <em>breathe</em>. Draco wouldn't let the pleasure end, her orgasm continuing, continuing, <em>continuing</em>, as she shook against him, muscles tense - it was too much.</p><p>"Please stop!" she gasped, tugging at her binds as he ignored her - it wasn't her safe word, and this was the exact reason he'd given her one. She'd be begging him to stop all night, and she certainly wouldn't mean it.</p><p>"<em>I'm coming again</em>," she shrieked, white light exploding behind her eyes as he worked her through it.</p><p>He pulled his mouth away from her clit, fingers still pumping inside her as he picked up the vibrator, the cool metal against her overheated skin pulling a strangled moan from her as she lifted her head to watch him.</p><p>Her eyes widened when she realized what he had in mind, and she began shaking her head, squirming as his fingers softly brushed her g-spot, "Malfoy, no. I can't. I -"</p><p>"Are you telling me no, pet?" he asked, eyebrow arched as he trailed the vibrator down her thigh, over her clit, and onto the other leg.</p><p>She gasped at the light contact, her legs already shaking as she struggled to find words.</p><p>"I just - I <em>can't</em> - everything's so sensitive." she moaned, head dropping back onto the pillows.</p><p>"Don't you remember what I told you yesterday?" he asked, smirking as he watched her, enthralled by the way her cunt was already clenching around his fingers, "You can, because I say you can - and I'm nowhere near done making you come for the night, Granger. We've barely just started."</p><p>With that he moved the vibrator back to her clit, drunk on the sharp scream that left her lips and the way her walls gripped his fingers. He couldn't wait to be inside her, to feel her velvety wetness absolutely <em>suffocating him</em>.</p><p>The vibrations on her clit were intense, the pressure in her core almost painful as he continued playing her body to perfection, and when he pressed the tip of his index finger into her arse, she absolutely shattered.</p><p>"Bloody hell," he groaned, watching as her back arched from the bed, her holes clenching his fingers, her mouth open on a loud moan as her body shook.</p><p>He teased her with the vibrator a bit longer, lightly dragging it over her pulsing clit before deciding she'd had enough.</p><p>"You look so fucking sexy like this." he murmured, removing his pants before kissing his way up her body to her lips.</p><p>She was breathing heavily, body still wracked with light tremors as she returned his kiss as best she could.</p><p>"Have I broken you already?" he asked with a smirk, positioning himself between her legs.</p><p>She huffed out a laugh, shaking her head as she said, "No, sir. Though you might by the time we're done."</p><p>"I'll take that as a challenge." he said, slowly sliding into her.</p><p>They both groaned at the contact, Draco's head dropping to her shoulder as he began a steady rhythm.</p><p>"You feel so good." she whispered, breathless words fanning against his ear.</p><p>A moment later the cuffs at her ankles vanished, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist, changing the angle and allowing him to slide even deeper into her.</p><p>He chuckled, sliding his hands to her thighs and pushing them toward the bed as he asked, "Did I say you could do that, pet?"</p><p>This new angle was <em>intense</em>, and he was hitting her g-spot on <em>every single thrust</em>. She felt she was going to combust, so trying to wrap her head around his question - let alone <em>answer it </em>- was a feat and a half.</p><p>"N-no," she panted, eyes beginning to roll back in her head.</p><p>He slapped her upper thigh, eyebrow arched as he continued moving above her, "No, <em>what</em>?"</p><p>"<em>No, sir!</em>" she gasped, her orgasm slamming into her unexpectedly and causing her to throw her head back, exposing the long line of her throat to him.</p><p>And really, how could he have resisted?</p><p>He brought one hand to her throat, squeezing <em>just </em>hard enough that it was slightly difficult for her to breathe as he continued pounding into her.</p><p>
  <em>And gods did she love it. </em>
</p><p>This was exactly why she'd come to <em>Fantasy </em>in the first place - to indulge in all of the thoughts she'd had but never been bold enough to act on. And the best part was, she didn't even have to ask. Draco just <em>did </em>it.</p><p>He moved the fingers of his free hand over her clit, steadily bringing her higher and higher.</p><p>"That's right," he groaned, tilting his head back as he forced himself not to come at the sight of her like this, "Give it to me, Granger."</p><p>The moan that tore from her throat was music to his ears, her thighs shaking around his waist as he dropped forward onto his forearms, thrusting through her orgasm before allowing himself to come as well. The grunt of her name against her ear sent a smaller series of spasms through her core, leaving the two of them panting against the other.</p><p>Malfoy moved quickly, sitting up between her legs and freeing her wrists from the cuffs. She looked completely blissed out, and he couldn't help the smug smile on his face as he rubbed her wrists, getting her blood flow circulating again.</p><p>She opened her eyes and looked at him, a curious expression on her face as she watched him massage the slightly red skin, fingers applying the perfect amount of pressure that had her instantly relaxing.</p><p>"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked with a small smirk, though he didn't look at her.</p><p>If her cheeks hadn't already been ridiculously flushed she knew they would've been now.</p><p>She cleared her throat before saying, "I'm just wondering why you're doing this."</p><p>He rolled his eyes and said, "I already told you -"</p><p>"No, this, right now."</p><p>He sighed, shifting to sit beside her as she leaned back against the headboard, face turned toward him though he was looking straight ahead.</p><p>"I always tried to find the right time to approach you...to apologize. It just never seemed like the right time."</p><p>Her eyes widened at his admission, speechless.</p><p>"And then when you were here..." he murmured, running a hand through his hair, "I didn't know if you'd accept my apology if I said it...so I just tried to show you."</p><p>"Malfoy," she whispered, placing her hand over his, "I wouldn't have done any of this if I hadn't felt that you'd changed."</p><p>The look on his face was unreadable for a moment, before it was replaced with <em>utter relief</em>.</p><p>"I'm so sorry." he murmured, stroking his fingers over her cheek, "I'm so sorry for everything."</p><p>"I know." she said, a small smile on her face as she made sure he was looking at her, "And now you need to let it go, because I have. I forgive you, Draco Malfoy. I did a long time ago."</p><p>He felt that his brain might be short circuiting, completely overwhelmed by her words, but of course it didn't take long before he was pulling her forward into a kiss.</p><p>"Thank you." he whispered against her lips, "Thank you so fucking much."</p><p>She smiled, straddling his waist as she said, "You know, I think I'd like to try my hand at being in charge."</p><p>He laughed - a <em>genuine </em>laugh, "Whatever you want, Granger."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was it. The last night.</p><p>She'd told him to choose what their last room would look like, so now it was his turn to sit and wait for her.</p><p>But she knew she couldn't make him wait long - so at five minutes past their usual time, she took a deep breath and pushed open the door, her stomach a mess of butterflies.</p><p>Hermione was as beautiful as she'd been the past two nights, though this time Draco could see how comfortable she was with him in her eyes, and it made her even more stunning.</p><p>He never would've - not even in his wildest dreams - imagined that she could ever be at ease with him, let alone doing this with him.</p><p>"You're late." he said with a small smirk, not moving from where he was sat on a small loveseat with a glass of bourbon in his left hand.</p><p>For a moment she forgot how to speak. He looked sinful.</p><p>His hair was a tousled mess that fell over his forehead and into his piercing grey eyes. His light blue button up had at least five buttons undone, though they were still tucked into impeccably tailored grey suit pants that highlighted his toned legs just enough to make Hermione's mouth water.</p><p>Gods, and the look in his eyes.</p><p>"I -" she started, finally realizing that he'd said something, "I know."</p><p>He arched an eyebrow, amusement lighting up his face as he asked, "Why are you late, pet?"</p><p>Her core immediately clenched at the name - at his tone. Merlin, his voice alone was enough to make her wet.</p><p>She bit her lip, her eyes dropping to the floor briefly before she met his smoldering gaze and softly said, "I wanted you to wait for me, sir."</p><p>She didn't miss the look of shock that crossed his face, but it was gone quickly as he motioned for her to come to him, "You certainly didn't make me wait long."</p><p>He spread his legs so that she could stand between them, leaning back so that the arm that held his drink was perched along the back of the couch as his eyes slowly raked over her body.</p><p>How he could look so utterly comfortable when she felt as though he should've been able to hear her heart furiously beating was still dumfounding to her.</p><p>Though certainly the least of her concerns now.</p><p>"It's no fun to tease you if it just ends up being an even bigger tease to myself." she said, a small smirk gracing her face.</p><p>Draco lightly danced his fingers along her thigh, sweeping under the hem of her dress just to move back down to her knee and repeat the maddening process all over again.</p><p>He made a satisfied sound, a smug smirk sliding onto his face as he watched goosebumps rise on her skin.</p><p>"Come here." he murmured, capturing her hand in his and tugging her forward so that she got the cue to straddle him.</p><p>Being this close to him, it was impossible to find a reason that they shouldn't be closer, so she couldn't help shifting her hips against him, the friction sinful as she'd chosen to forgo knickers entirely.</p><p>His hands tightened on her waist, a low growl escaping his lips as he rocked her against himself again, "Very naughty, Granger."</p><p>But from how hard he was beneath her, she knew he loved the decision.</p><p>"I'm sorry, sir." she gasped, head tilting back as his hands slid to her arse and squeezed, tugging her against himself harder.</p><p>He smirked, shaking his head as he moved one hand to her breasts, "I don't think you're sorry at all. Especially considering you're not wearing a bra either."</p><p>"You're right." she said with a breathless laugh, voice catching as he toyed with her nipples through the thin material of her dress.</p><p>His eyes were liquid mercury when he looked up at her, her breath catching in her throat at the intensity she saw there, and in that moment she knew that no matter what happened after this night, he was leaving with a piece of herself that he'd carry forever - whether he ever knew it or not.</p><p>"You're so fucking beautiful." he said, his voice low and rough as he held her gaze, somehow telling her a million things with those four words.</p><p>She slid her hands into his hair, leaning down and pressing her lips to his in a kiss that he quickly returned, though he cut it far too short for her liking.</p><p>"You haven't even looked at the room." he murmured, trailing kisses along the column of her throat as he continued, "Go on. Tell me what you see."</p><p>With a greater amount of difficulty than she'd like to admit, Hermione opened her eyes and focused on taking in her surroundings - though it didn't help that every few seconds Draco would hit a particularly sensitive spot that had her eyes fluttering right back shut.</p><p>There was the loveseat that they were sat on, a massive four poster bed with green silk sheets, and -</p><p>"Mirrors," she whispered, suddenly realizing that no matter where she looked along the walls, she could see her and Draco's reflections, "There are mirrors everywhere."</p><p>"Mhm," he hummed in agreement, moving to nip and kiss her breasts, "Have you ever watched yourself come before, pet?"</p><p>She shook her head but said nothing, the rocking of her hips intensifying as he tugged down the cups of her dress to expose her bare breasts to his hungry mouth.</p><p>When she said nothing he bit her nipple, pulling a moan of both pain and pleasure from her kiss swollen lips before saying, "I asked you a question."</p><p>"No," she gasped, "I've never watched myself come."</p><p>He smirked, soothing the abused bud with his lips and tongue for a moment before saying, "You should. You look so bloody sexy when you do."</p><p>His words made her core clench, a soft moan leaving her lips as she continued grinding against him while he played her body like a fine-tuned instrument.</p><p>As he continued teasing her breasts and nipping along her neck, she bought her fingers to the buttons of his shirt, desperate to feel more of his skin on hers. This was the longest she'd ever been on top, and she was going to make the most of it.</p><p>He huffed in annoyance when she pushed his arms away from her so she could toss his shirt onto the floor, but no sooner was the shirt gone, his hands were back on her, sliding under her dress to grip her thighs and squeeze and slap her arse.</p><p>"Please, sir," she begged, nails digging into his chest, "Please touch me."</p><p>A smirk tugged on his lips as he slowly slipped one hand from her lush arse to tease her inner thighs, enjoying the way her breath hitched at his light touches.</p><p>She groaned, fingers making quick work of his belt before he caught her hands, a chuckle leaving his lips. He leaned forward, pushing her back so that her hands rested on his knees.</p><p>"Stay like that." he murmured, and though his voice was soft, the command in it was obvious.</p><p>The position had her leaned back enough that he had ample room to tease her dripping core - and he wasn't about to waste any more time.</p><p>He pushed the skirt of her dress up, the lavender material pooling around her waist as he took in her wet cunt, and couldn't suppress his groan when he did.</p><p>"Fucking hell, you're bloody soaking." he growled, slowly dragging his thumb over her clit, "Who made you this wet, Granger?"</p><p>She bucked against him, the barely-there friction lighting up her veins, but she managed to respond, "You did, sir."</p><p>"And how'd I do that?" he mused, slowly sliding a finger into he tight heat.</p><p>She gasped, hips bucking at the intrusion as she managed to pant out, "Just being you."</p><p>He paused for a brief moment, surprised at her words, before adding a second finger and arching them so that he stroked her g-spot with every slow pump.</p><p>"Malfoy," she gasped, head falling back as she gave herself over to everything he could make her feel, "That feels so good."</p><p>He growled, increasing his pace as he used his free hand to tangle in her hair, "Watch yourself. Watch us."</p><p>Her eyes flickered open, and of course the ceiling was charmed with mirrors too.</p><p>The coil in her stomach was only getting tighter, and the more she watched how wanton she looked writhing on Draco's lap, the closer she got to shattering completely.</p><p>"That's right." he encouraged, "Come on my fingers, Granger."</p><p>As if spurred into action by his words, her orgasm crashed into her, stealing her breath and tensing all her muscles as electricity raced through her veins.</p><p>"Such a good girl." he murmured, holding her eyes as he licked his fingers clean, "And so fucking delicious."</p><p>She could feel her cheeks heat, but his words turned her on like no other. He made her feel wanted.</p><p>Without giving it a second thought, she launched herself at him, one hand tugging on his hair while the other slipped into his trousers.</p><p>"Seems I'm not the only one who chose to skip out on part of their outfit." she murmured against his lips, her hand easily finding his rigid cock without having to fumble with underwear.</p><p>He huffed out a slightly labored laugh, the feel of her warm hand around him almost too much as she sped up.</p><p>She moved to slip onto her knees, but he caught her by the waist, lifting her slightly as he said, "Later, Granger. Now I just want to fuck you."</p><p>A small chuckle escaped her, but she did as he asked, slowly sinking down onto his cock, and it didn't take long for that chuckle to turn to a moan.</p><p>"Fuck you're tight." he grunted, leaning forward to tug her into a kiss, his tongue easily sliding against hers.</p><p>She moved slowly, that delicious pressure building in her stomach again as he met her thrusts, and it wasn't long before she dropped her head to his shoulder, nails digging into his back.</p><p>"Oh gods," she panted, "You're so deep."</p><p>His arms wrapped around her back, holding her close as her pace started to falter, her orgasm slowly unfurling as he continued fucking into her.</p><p>"Malfoy," she gasped, body beginning to shake, "Oh my gods, oh my - fuck -"</p><p>"That's right." he grunted, clenching his teeth to keep from coming himself, "Give it to me."</p><p>And she did.</p><p>Her back arched, a litany of curses and his name falling from her lips as she shook above him. And Salazar she was stunning.</p><p>He slipped his hands to her thighs, standing easily and depositing her onto the bed. Instead of immediately joining her, he took a moment to just look at her.</p><p>She was bloody gorgeous.</p><p>Her hair was fanned out around her face, cheeks flushed, lips kiss swollen and pink, and her chest was rising and falling rapidly with each breath she took.</p><p>He slowly kissed his way up her body, capturing her lips in a kiss before asking, "What happens after tonight, Granger?"</p><p>His question surprised her, mainly because she hadn't expected him to ask - ever. She had been so sure that after this night he'd want to go their separate ways, but she wasn't so sure anymore.</p><p>"I don't know." she said softly, trailing her fingers over his cheek, "What do you want to happen?"</p><p>He studied her face for a moment, and she wasn't sure what he found, but he said nothing, instead recapturing her lips in a kiss as he slid back into her.</p><p>"Fuck," she gasped, hands tangling into his hair as he picked up his pace, "Malfoy - gods -"</p><p>She never stopped being amazed at how easily he seemed to be able to make her feel electrified. Being with him was so different from anyone else she'd ever been with, and she loved it.</p><p>With Draco everything was on fire, a blazing inferno that was just waiting to swallow her whole. He dominated every part of her, knew just what she wanted and needed before she could even voice it. It was refreshing and strange.</p><p>But in the best way. It was as though he just knew her.</p><p>"I want to be able to fuck you like this every goddamn day." he grunted, placing sloppy kisses to her neck and chest, "I want to be able to tease you until you're begging me to stop."</p><p>Her core clenched at his naughty words, but even more at the meaning behind them. He wanted more time with her - whether strictly sleeping together or otherwise, she didn't know yet.</p><p>He kept the same steady pace, rocking into her and encouraging her to move against him too - and it was bliss.</p><p>"I want to wake up in the middle of the night and find you in bed next to me." he murmured, enjoying the way her breath hitched at the admission. "I want a lot of things, Granger, but what do you want?"</p><p>"Everything." she whispered, thighs shaking around his hips as she started unravelling, "I want everything."</p><p>The growl that tore from his throat was possessive, and as he crashed his lips against hers, she came apart completely.</p><p>And he wouldn't let her come down, continuing to hit that perfect spot over and over and over again. She pulled away from his lips on a shriek, his given name falling from her lips as she came again, finally pulling him over the edge with her.</p><p>"Fuck," he hissed, hips stuttering as he drew out both of their orgasms before stilling above her.</p><p>Her fingers lightly trailed through his hair, her rapid heartbeats pounding against her ribcage as they both tried to slow their breathing while still tangled together.</p><p>Neither wanted to move.</p><p>Draco peppered featherlight kisses to her neck and jaw - anywhere he could reach - before asking the question he'd been wondering about since that first night.</p><p>"How can you stand to do this with me? How can you want...more than this?"</p><p>He heard her long sigh, could nearly picture her rolling her eyes at him as she said, "How could I not? You're not who you used to be."</p><p>"Is it really that simple?" he asked, pushing up onto his forearms so he could look at her.</p><p>Her smile was soft as she brought her hand up to his cheek, holding his gaze as she said, "Yes, Draco, it's really that simple."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>